Daithi Camoran
' '''Daithi Camoran is a Bosmer (although he has some Altmer and Ayleid ancestors) adventurer, royal, and vigilante who has seen much of Tamriel. Biography Daithi was born in the 4th Era during the it's 8th year in the Imperial Province of Valenwood to Aodhan and Celia Camoran, the king and queen of Valenwood. He was married at age twenty to the daughter of a local tribal leader, trying to insure peace for the province. The dowry was a beautiful set of Mithril armor, which he still wears. His life was peaceful enough, until 4E 28, when the War of the Blue Divide finally overturned the now weakened Camoran Dynasty. The Thalmor raided the Camoran palace, killing everyone, including his mother, father, wife, and unborn child. Daithi narrowly escaped. He was stabbed through the leg by a Dominion soldier, giving him an injury that affects him still. Faking death to escape, he fled Valenwood to the Empire with other Empire loyal Bosmeri refugees. Given medical care in Anvil, he used some his still vast wealth to travel to Elsweyr, where he trained with Khajiit martial artists and acrobatics for thirty years. He would began a crusade across Tamriel, ruthlessly beating any wrong-doers senseless. This continued for over a hundred years, before one day he would be seriously wounded outside Falkreath and left to die. His youth had escaped him, and in turn he was no longer as vigorous as he once was. He would have died had a Nord woman not found him, and dragged the Camoran back to her farmland shack where she, and her son, nursed him back to health. Shedding the mantle of the Mithril clad vigilante in turn for living a peaceful life at a farm, Daithi would spend some time with the woman and her child, even becoming a surrogate father to the latter. This would all change when one day, while he had been out hunting, Daithi would come back to find them both brutally murdered, the woman ravaged, and the house ransacked. Daithi easily tracked the bandits down and, in a haze of rage, slaughtered them with his bare hands. However he received several wounds and, complied with his age, weakness, and being out of practice from not having fought in a while, was practically crippled. He dragged himself to the nearby Clavicus Vile shrine, which he had visited once before to collect cave moss, and made a wish: eternal youth. He also wished Clavicus Vile remove the memories of killing the bandits, and of seeing the Nord woman and her child dead. In exchange, Daithi would surrender his soul. Clavicus Vile agreed, ever patient, assuming Daithi would be killed one day. Daithi retrieved his Mithril armor from the woman's shack and continued his escapade to fight crime throughout Tamriel Appearances The King of Valenwood Eventually Daithi would return to Valenwood. His rebellion would initially be very successful, liberating half of the province from Dominion control before the war slowed to a stalemate. Hoping to gain some new assets, he hired a group of mercenaries. After meeting their employer, King Daithi Camoran, at Arenthia the sell-swords and Daithi headed out to destroy a Dominion fort that was stopping the Bosmeri rebels direct attack path to Falinesti. However, the whole fort turned out to be ploy in order to kill Daithi. Such intricate planning required tacitly implied an insider. Daithi and his mercenaries determined it was the work of Finbar, a distant cousin of Daithi, who would be able to claim the throne with Daithi out of the way. They returned to Arenthia to bring Finbar to justice. Finbar was imprisoned and the group went off on their next mission: to secure some Dominion ballista. The mission was a success, however two out of the five ballista were destroyed by a Thalmor assassin, named J'Baad, who was after Daithi. Later, when the group was returning to Arenthia, the Dominion returned in force. Daithi was captured while buying time for his small battalion to flee. After retreating to Arenthia, the group planned to attack and capture the governor in hopes of using the Altmer to rescue Daithi. The whole attempt was a trap however, and the group returned to Arenthia to find the city in flames. After a climatic battle throughout the city, the group repelled the Thalmor incursion. Proceeding for a final assault on Falinesti, they used the ballista as artllery while the rebels engaged Dominion soldiers in vicious street to street fighting. However, in order to win the battle and destroy the Dominon forces, the artillery, manned by the mercenaries, had to fire on and destroy a portion of the city, containing Daithi, who was currently battling the governor. After defeating his foe, and apparently mortally wounded, Daithi ordered the sell-swords to fire on his position, resulting in the northeastern most portion of Falinesti to collapse with the king inside. The mercenaries searched the ruins, but found only his tattered clothes and armor, no sign of the Camoran. Returning to Arenthia, the mercenaries were paid and went their separate ways. Daithi's closest friend, a Khajiit fugitive by the name of Kazzris, was made the new provincial governor of Valenwood, and the province was surrendered to the Empire, on the principal it retain full governing autonomy. Daithi, not quite as dead as he appeared, would meet the face sculptor in Riften, have his scars removed and his face made to look younger, before heading to Falkreath to come to rest in the same shack that he had once inhabited with his Nord rescuer and her child. The Heist of the Era '' Daithi is mentioned in ''The Heist of the Era by J'Baad, a former Thalmor assassin, presently working for the Dark Brotherhood, a long time rival of his. The Compendium Daithi is once again mentioned by J'Baad, the Bosmer having apparently greatly impacted the Khajiit's life in some way. The Black Rose Daithi is captured and brought into the infamous prison known as "The Rose' on purpose, as to hopefully uncover the plot to overthrow the Emperor. He develops romantic feelings for an inmate, and becomes agitated when he learns she is the proprietor of the plot. They have a falling out, and he departs for Valenwood, setting the events of The King of Valenwood into motion. Ruins of Stalhfell Daithi originally ventures into Stalhfell to rescue any surviving miners, and ends up joining a group of looters operating down their. They attempt to kill him, but he narrowly escapes the Dwarven ruin, after a few close encounters with Falmer. The Fallen Daithi is one member of the company that is hired by the Imperial Cult to put an end to the Order of the Black Worm. He had several companions that assisted him in his quest. Jack, an emotionally stagnant man who Daithi refers to as "boss" for his position as leader of the companionship. Anwen, a "pleasant enough" Nord whose prowess in combat was only matched by her skill as a bard. Olaf, a Nordic warrior who joined the companionship on the road- he is very loyal to the Nordic ways. Torene, the Breton lover of Makoru. However, this is only her secondary function as she is also an incredible powerful mage. The aforementioned Makoru is a wayward Hammerfell prince and a master swordsman. Raelynn, a formerspecial operations Legionnaire turned mercenary. Daithi had never seen anyone better with a crossbow. Byran, one of the employers alongside Jack. There was also Claudius Tharn, an Imperial Noble and mage. Finally, there was Nahlgaaf, a silent, vengeful Nord and also a powerful pyromancer and swordsman. The party went to Hob's Fall Cave to investigate legion activity there, and found something terrifying. The Order of the Black Worm had set up a dig site there and were looking for something. All the party knows is that they're working for a man called N, and that the legion is involved From Hob's Fall Cave they captured a necromancer, brought him to Frostflow Lighthouse, and interrogated him, withdrawing the location of a potential necromancer hideout. They set out from Frostflow Lighthouse to investigate an area East of Chorrol in the Great Forest. Legion activity is high in that location for unknown reasons, pushing forth the suspicion that this is another area that the Order may be mining in... The party since left Frostflow Lighthouse and hired a carriage to Chorrol via Windhelm, meeting a (possibly) insane old man named Raven and arriving at their destination in Chorrol. They then recovered some vital information from the local Castle and fled the city, heading for a necromancer's cave in the wilds of Cyrodiil. Having defeated it's denizens, the group now heads for Skingrad for an important meeting of minds. After arriving in Skingrad, the group quickly got ready for the Emperor's meeting of minds at Northrose Manor in hopes of warning Cosimo of the impending threat of necromancers, but instead discovered that Cosimo had hired assassins to kill the Emperor. After everybody fled the scene, the party then contacted the vile Hermaeus Mora, who referred them to a man named Makoru before betraying them all. The group prepared to leave the city but Jack was kidnapped, and they had to rescue him from the clutches of the Penitus Oculatus. Having now set out in two parties, one searching for Mak and one going to meet Novo Interitus. Following the hasty retreat from Skingrad, the party split into two groups in search of different goals. The first group sought out Makoru at Hermaeus Mora's recommendation, the second spied on Novo from personal advisory. After discovering Mak's house in the wilds of High Rock ransacked by the Thalmor, the group set off to find the witch Torene, who was suspected to know how to track down Makoru. It was discovered that Makoru had been taken to the Summerset Isles by the Domnion, and that one of the Daedra had captured him. Back in the Isles, the group stopped in an inn where they learned that the Thalmor had struck a deal with Clavicus Vile, at which point they set out for the Elder's Ring to free Makoru, fighting against the clock in hopes of stopping both an oncoming war and the rising of the God of Worms... Following Makoru's rescue from the realm of Clavicus Vile, the adventurers regrouped in the Imperial City before heading for Wayrest to restock on supplies. Makoru later regained his memory aboard the ship, at which point he was able to point out that the Elder Scroll they had been looking for had actually been offered to the Huntsman, also known as Hircine. The group set out to find Hircine's Coven in the wilds of Glenmoril. From there they were able to commune to the Huntsman, who agreed to give them the Scroll in exchange for surviving a great hunt, as either hunter or hunted. After the Scroll was recovered and two members of the party departed from the group, the remaining adventurers left for the Imperial City in hopes of contacting Novo Interitus and the Emperor, trying to reach the only people who can stop the war... Our heroes managed to defeat the dreugh in the sewers underneath the White-Gold Tower, and made their way in where they had a brief conversation with Lorenzo Mede. Lorenzo didn't take kindly to the heroes, who were forced to threaten him into forcing peace with the Aldmeri Dominion. The following day, the heroes were attacked by Penitus Oculatus agents again, who claimed that the heroes had kidnapped the emperor Lorenzo Mede, though they hadn't. The heroes were forced to retreat to Blackwood, near Leyawiin where they stayed the night in an abandoned shack. They had a brief altercation with the Thalmor, who were after them for 'framing' Cosimo and freeing Makoru from captivity. Afterward, they realized that the Elder Scroll was missing, and that it had been taken from one of their own party member, Raven. Not knowing where Raven went, the party was forced to find answers from the Daedric Prince of Knowledge. Hermaeous Mora. The adventurers, having blackmailed Lorenzo into ending the war, thought it would be safe to take refuge in Cyrodiil until they discovered where the Black Worm was hiding, but had to flee to the swamps of Blackwood when it was discovered that Lorenzo was kidnapped, and they were outlaws once more in the Imperial Province. The company took shelter in an abandoned safehouse until they could plot their next move, but it turned out that there was a traitor amongst them, as Raven soon fled the scene with the stolen Elder Scroll, having made a deal with some mysterious buyer to pawn off the scroll. The group turned to the Daedra to find him, and made a deal with Hermaeus Mora to give him the Crown of Bones in return for assistance in finding Raven, later departed from Apocrypha on more peaceful terms than in their previous dealing. They then tracked down Raven to Vindasel,.where it was revealed that Novo was the traitor and kidnapper, as well as the man who sent the assassins during the Emperor's meeting outside of Skingrad. It was also revealed that Raven was actually the infamous Captain Swan, and that he had been resurrected by the Black Worm to do Novo's bidding. Raven attacked while Novo escaped and destroyed the ruin before leaving, leaving a mortally wounded Raven to save them from a crumbling tomb before they escaped. Having learned that they would be receiving support from the Thieves Guild, the group set out for the Dragontail Mountains in hopes of keeping the Black Worm from rising to power once more. After Raven stole the Elder Scroll and traded it in to Novo, who was revealed to be the leader of the Black Worm cultists, the group was forced to combat Raven under the ruins of Vindasel. At the last minute, Novo destroyed Vindasel in hopes of killing the adventurers right then and there, but Raven saved the by holding up a section of roof until they escaped. After receiving additional funds and information from the Thieves Guild, the group set out for the Dragontail Mountains in hopes of tracking down the necromancers in the mountains. Along the way, Makoru and Torene rejoined the group, and after a short incursion with a pair of dunerippers, the party arrived in the Dragontails and set out for Raven's Shade, a ruined Crown settlement high in the mountains. Upon arrival, they discovered that an orc stronghold was being built on the ruins of the town, and they struck a deal with the chieftain, Marulahk, in exchange for knowledge of Novo's whereabouts. However, an internal conflict caused a fight to the death between Marulahk and Daithi, and upon Daithi's victory, they learned that Novo and company had set out for Skyrim. They discovered Novo and a group of traveling nobles stalled on the road, and after a short incursion, Novo escaped and the group stopped in Falkreath, preparing to pursue Novo across Skyrim to halt the rise of Mannimarco. After the group passed through the Dragontail Mountains, the adventurers set out for Skyrim in hopes of stopping Novo before it was too late. Along the way, they ran into a caravan of nobles who had been stopped outside of Falkreath, and after a short battle with Novo and his Penitus Oculatus guards, Novo fled into the wilds and escaped yet again. After a short stay in Falkreath, the group set out for Ilinalta's Deep, where Novo and his necromancers were searching to find Mannimarco's phylatrecy. After poking through the crumbling fortress in search of Novo, they discovered that Novo had already fled for Windhelm and left an Anchorite behind in hopes of ridding himself of the adventurers once and for all. Once the Anchorite was defeated, the group then began their journey to Windhelm, where they spent the night before setting out for their next destination, the ruins of Fort Kastav, in Winterhold. Following their short stay in Falkreath, the adventurers stopped in Ilinalta's Deep in search of Novo and the phylatrecy, only to find that Novo had already fled for Windhelm. Once they learned of the necromancer's whereabouts, the group set out for Windhelm, where they stayed the night before traveling into the mountains to track down the former Legion commander. After a short run-in with a familiar face in the mountains, the adventurers continued on to Fort Kastav, where they discovered that Novo had assembled both Legion soldiers and necromancers to protect him while he searched for the phylatrecy. The group split up and searched the crumbling stronghold, until Daithi discovered Novo and his necromancers digging in the heart of the mountain. After a long battle, Novo and his conjurers proved victorious and escaped with the Crown of Bones, fleeing back to the Dragontail mountains and the original headquarters of the Black Worm, Scourg Barrow. The adventurers followed in hot pursuit, and after losing one of their own within the ancient crypt, finally confronted Novo Interitus in the heart of the Barrow, where he was attempting to raise Mannimarco in hopes of leading a new age. After a short stay in Windhelm, the group set off into the mountains of Winterhold in pursuit of Novo, who had retreated to Fort Kastav in search of the Crown of Bones. When the adventurers finally cornered him under the abandoned fortress, a terrible battle between the sellswords and Novo ensued, with the former High Chancellor emerging as the victor. Novo then fled with the Crown of Bones and returned to Scourg Barrow, the former headquarters of the Black Worm before Mannimarco's defeat. The adventurers pursued but were too late to stop the rise of the Worm King, and although Mannimarco had not fully regained his strength, he was more than capable of holding his own when the sellswords attacked. When it was clear that he couldn't win the fight in his current state, the King of Worms fled from the Barrow, abandoning Novo and leaving him to deal with the adventurers. After Novo was defeated, the group took a moment to recover after the horrible battle, retreating to Valenwood to find refuge. After staying the night in one of Valenwood's great treethanes, the group set off for Hackdirt in hopes of stopping the King of Worms from retrieving his Staff, only to find that Mannimarco had arrived along before they did and had destroyed the town in the first steps of gathering his army. After Mannimarco fled and Novo was defeated under Scourg Barrow, the group took a moment to recover after the horrible battle, retreating to Valenwood to find refuge. After staying the night in one of Valenwood's great treethanes, the group set off for Hackdirt in hopes of stopping the King of Worms from retrieving his Staff, only to find that Mannimarco had arrived along before they did and had destroyed the town in the first steps of gathering his army. When the group ventured into the caverns under Hackdirt to find the Necromancer, they discovered that Mannimarco had reclaimed his staff and left Lorenzo Mede dead at the scene. The group then split up to gather allies and scout ahead to see the army Mannimarco had assembled while Claudius led his own group to the Imperial City to clear their names and prepare the City for the Worm King's onslaught. The group reassembled in the City and readied themselves for battle while Makoru met with the Elder Council, where it was revealed that he had been chosen to become the next Emperor, with the help of a forged document. Now, with their allies at their side, the group stands ready for battle as the Worm King's army grows ever near. Daithi arrives during the midst of the battle for the City with an army of Bosmer. They help collapse the necromancer forces by causing the Order to fight on two fronts, eventually resulting in crushing the army and the death of Mannimarco. Following the battle, Daithi returns to Valenwood, causing the events of [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Daithi_Camoran#The_King_of_Valenwood ''The King of Valenwood.] The Return of the King Daithi sets out to stop Mannimarico's return to power and runs into Kay and Dacian. He fights several bizarre enemies in the wake of Mannimarico, but by the end his success is unknown. ''The Madman's Verse Daithi's introduction appeared here. To be announced. Personality The murder of his entire family left him with a genuine feeling of loneliness, but also gave him a strong sense of justice. He is paranoid of others, and is in constant fear of betrayal. He will go out of his way to right wrongs, and to prevent injustices, even taking bodily and life-threatening risks to do so. He also does not believe in killing for two main reasons: One, he is incredibly religious, as it was taught to him from a young age, and must eat any enemy he kills (as is required by Bosmeri religious doctrine), and is opposed to cannibalism for moral reasons, ironically. And two, he felt so wronged by the murder of his family that he would hate himself for possibly bringing that kind of painful loss on anyone else.. However on the outside, he tries to hide his inner feelings as much as possible, which haunt him. He also has a tendency to be more of a loner at times, preferring to handle problems on his own, as he trusts only himself. Skills He is an amazing free-runner, climber, and gymnast. He knows almost every martial art from his training with the Khajiit. Also, as a hunter from youth, as the sport is very important to Bosmeri culture, he has picked up excellent tracking abilities. Category:Characters Category:Bosmer Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Nightblades